Back From the Dead?
by Mellogirl123
Summary: I wrote this a while to see if I still had any Smallville writing chops left to be able to pull Mionel out of the ashes.


Senator Martha Kent looked out of her Washington office window and sighed. She squinted as the sun shined into her emerald green eyes and illuminated her greyed, but still beautiful red hair. She stood there thinking about her life, her career in Washington, but most of all she thought of her home back in Smallville. A voice came on the intercom, startling her out of her thoughts. "Senator Kent?" Martha closed the curtain and strode to her desk. "Yes, Diana?"  
>"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Senator, but there is a gentleman on the phone who insists that it's urgent that he speaks with you. Shall I tell him you're unavailable?"<br>"Who is it?"  
>"He didn't say."<br>"In that case, I think I outta take it, Diana." The line three button flashed. Martha sat in her chair before picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
>"Hello, Martha?"<br>"Lionel? It couldn't be you. You're..." her voice trailed off.  
>"Dead? No my dear, no. I had Lex help me stage it."<br>"But...that...why?"  
>"It's complicated to explain. Martha, I've missed you so much. I just have to see you."<br>"Lionel, it took me months-well actually I still haven't quite gotten over this. I don't know if I can handle this right now. Especially this close to elections. I don't need this stress."  
>"Martha-"<br>"I...I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you," she said hanging up the phone. It couldn't be Lionel. He couldn't be alive. Clark went to his funeral. But what if it's true? What if he didn't die? Or what if he did? She didn't know what to think. She put her hand on her forehead. A tear ran down her cheek, but she wiped it away with her finger. "Senator?"  
>"Yes, Diana?" said Martha sniffling and wiping her face.<br>"Perry is here to see you."  
>"Send him in," she said. Perry walked in a moment later. "Hello, sweetheart," he said with his arms outstretched. She rose to meet him. He kissed her on the forehead, but she never met his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.<br>"I got a strange call this afternoon."  
>"Was it a threat?" he asked defensively.<br>"No. It was from somebody claiming to be Lionel Luther."  
>"Former owner of LutherCorp?"<br>"Yes. It sounded exactly like him."  
>"Lots of people can do impressions."<br>"No. It's not like that. I'd know that voice anywhere. Lionel was a...friend of mine."  
>"You call that power-hungry monster a friend?"<br>"He changed. You don't know him like I do...did," Martha's voice sounded distant.  
>"But from the way you're talking I think I'm starting to get the idea of how well you knew him"<br>"Perry! I'll admit it we did at one time have...feelings for each other"  
>"He probably had feelings for the title attached to your name," Perry scoffed. Martha looked at him deeply hurt.<br>"No. It wasn't like that. He cared about me. He would have given his life for me, and this I know from experience."  
>"I can't take this, Martha. I cannot deal with this."<br>"Fine," said Martha. Diana could hear them yelling. "Get out of my office then."  
>"Gladly," said Perry throwing open the door. Martha slammed the door behind him. Diana laughed to herself; the beauty of love.<br>"It sounds like some sort of joke, Senator K," said Lois Lane."  
>"I know, but-"<br>"And I know that this might bring up some...old feelings, but let's not jump to conclusions."  
>"He asked me to meet him."<br>"This could be interesting. Call 'Lionel' back and tell him you'll meet him. I'm gonna tag along. How soon can you get to Smallville?"  
>"I'll take the next flight out," said Martha.<p>

Clark and Lois were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie when Martha walked through the front door with her briefcase in her hand. "Mom?" said Clark hopping up. Lois nearly fell over. "what are you doing here? it's campaign season  
>"Well, I dint have anything else to do today so I came home," she said giving him a hug. He kissed her on the cheek.<br>"I'm so glad you're here," said Clark taking her stuff to her room. One of the advantages of having a son with super strength. "Hi, Senator, K."  
>"Hello, Lois. How are you, sweetie?"<br>"Fine. Would you like to go to lunch and catch up?"  
>"Me and you? Sure, that'd be fun."<br>"Mom, you just got here and you're already making plans?" asked Clark.  
>"Well, I'd like some times with Lois too, Clark."<br>"Okay," he said raising his hands in mock surrender.  
>"you ready?" asked Lois.<br>"Sure," said Martha.

"Hello?" asked Martha stepping into the once familiar office. She immediately had flashbacks of the time she had spent there.  
>"Martha, you're here" said the figure sitting in the office chair as he turned around. Martha put her hand over her mouth. "Lionel? Is that you? Is it really you?" asked Martha, her voice trembling. Lionel hugged her and she began to sob.<br>"Everything's okay," he said stroking her hair. "It's not okay," she said, "I thought you were...and then I had a fight with Perry because of you." She was suddenly angry.  
>"But I'm here now," he said pulling he to him and kissing her. At first she kissed him back, but then she pulled away. "It's not that easy, Lionel. You can't just die and expect me to be waiting or you when you miraculously come back. I'm already in a relationship." Lionel's face darkened. "A relationship?"<br>"Yes, I've moved on," she said sympathetically, "I'm glad you're alright though.

"Was it really him?"  
>"Yes it was."<br>"Well what happened?"  
>"he...he kissed me."<br>"Did you kiss him back?" asked Lois excitedly.  
>"I got caught up in the moment."<br>"Aw you did! And you loved it."  
>"I told him that I'm in a relationship and that things aren't that simple."<br>"What did he say?"  
>"Nothing. He looked heart-broken."<br>"Poor guy comes back from the dead only to find his girlfriend in the arms of someone else."  
>"Well what did he expect me to do? Jump into his arms so that we could live happily ever after? Life doesn't work that way, Lois," she said turning her attention toward the window.<p>

Lionel-2 slammed his fist on the desk. He had her right in the palms of his hands. Whoever this Perry was, he had to get rid of him. He needed to get rid of all the Kents if he wanted to bring Lex back. Failure was not an option this time...


End file.
